The invention relates to spinner spreader machines. More particularly, the invention relates to a spinner spreader machine that automatically adjusts positioning of the spinner spreader funnel apparatus to allow product spreading patterns to be changed on-the-go in response to changing quantity and prescription requirements.
Spinner spreader machines are used to deliver fertilizer products over a desired geographic land area. Conventional spinner spreader apparatus such as the models L2020 and model L3020 manufactured by Highway Equipment Company of Cedar Rapids, Iowa, generally include a belt conveyor to transport fertilizer and the like from a product storage bin to a spinner spreader mechanism at the rear of the spinner spreader machine. The belt conveyor generally deposits the product into a funnel positioned above the spinner spreader mechanism to achieve a spread pattern at a selectively variable rate.
The present inventors have found that product application requirements for fertilizers, lime and the like, can change significantly within a short distance, often within ten feet or less. Some spinner spreader machines require that a machine operator stop the machine, get out of the cab, and go to the back of the spinner spreader machine to manually adjust the position of the spinner spreader funnel in order to maintain the spread pattern of the product and to achieve a new application rate. Some spinner spreader machines may have a rear gate apparatus that is manually controlled which is generally unsuitable to provide a variable spreading rate and does not provide the accuracy necessary for non-fixed application rates. Some spinner spreader machines have been developed that automatically adjust the product application rate by means of a gate height control mechanism located within the cab of the spinner spreader machine. Generally, the product application rate is controlled by adjusting the ground speed of the spinner spreader machine and by adjusting another variable such as conveyor belt speed in order to apply a given amount of product over a specified area. Such an approach is time consuming and requires some trial and error in order to determine the proper settings involved, e.g., gate height, conveyor belt speed and the like. Some spinner spreader machines may produce product application patterns that are difficult to maintain as applications rates vary. Some machines may create water and/or ground contamination due to settings that may result in excessive product application rates.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,085,372, issued Feb. 4, 1992 to Martin, entitled, Manure Spreaders, discloses a machine that uses a gate mechanism to control the rate of product application through a trial and error process. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,943, issued Feb. 7, 1995 to Peeters, entitled, A Purpose V-Shaped Manure Spreader and U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,055, issued Apr. 8, 1975, entitled, Farm Waste Material Handler, discloses product applicator machines that use a trial and error process to control the product application rate.
Machines and associated methods of accurately controlling the rate of product application have been developed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,301,849, issued Apr. 12, 1994 to Conrad et al., entitled, Electromagnetic Meter For Closed Dispensing Container, discloses a metering device for controlling the flow rate of granular material through a conduit. U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,128, issued Aug. 10, 1993 to Hill, entitled, Aggregate Material Spreader, discloses a material spreader attached to a motor vehicle that receives and dispenses an aggregate material in predetermined quantities. U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,598, issued Nov. 7, 1989 to Ruschhaupt, Jr., entitled, Method And Apparatus for Dispensing A Substance To A Work Area, discloses a method and apparatus for dispensing a substance using a trial and error procedure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,445, issued Oct. 5, 1982 to Cusumano et al., entitled, Building Material Applicator, discloses an applicator for introducing and spreading building material in a controlled manner using a metering device.
Still needed is a spinner spreader machine having the ability to automatically adjust product spreading patterns and/or rates on-the-go to meet the needs of a geographic land area having inconsistent and/or quickly changing soil characteristics, e.g., fertility levels, moisture content, residual chemical content, soil type and the like, that vary significantly within short distances often feet or less.
All references cited herein, including the foregoing, are incorporated herein in their entireties for all purposes.